


Sweet Sacrifice

by Jenshih_Blue



Series: Open the Door ~ A Modern Day Fairy Tale in 13 Parts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenshih_Blue/pseuds/Jenshih_Blue
Summary: Life isn’t a fairytale, but there are moments when you’re traveling that mythical yellow brick road that happy endings seem possible. Then there are other moments when ’happily ever after’ doesn’t seem attainable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I began this series four years ago. In an attempt to get my writer-fu back I've been dusting off some of my unfinished works and editing them. This series was inspired by the Evanescence album "The Open Door" released in 2006, one year after the premiere of "Supernatural" on the WB. Each part is named after a song on the album. I finished Part 10 today March 25, 2017 and plan on finishing the series (3 parts) over the next week or so.

Jess was gone. Their father was missing.

 

Honestly, Sam felt as if he were slipping away, granules of fine sand through the fingers of fate. The only thing he had left was Dean, but he’d even come close to losing him. He’d done things he wasn’t proud of to keep Dean with him and those things had only added to a load of guilt that Dean carried on his broad shoulders.

 

They were two days out of Nebraska when he’d decided that he couldn’t live like this any longer, ignoring the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world. Sitting on the sagging motel mattress, he listened to the shower as he studied the oddly patterned wallpaper that once upon a time had been velvet, but now was only a shadow of its former self. A bedraggled reminder of a time and the world left behind long ago. Sam felt like that wallpaper, worn and faded, a shade, of whom he’d been before.

 

Before he’d left this life behind, before he’d lost Jess to the same monster that’d killed their mother, he’d had hope that he could live a safe life away from hunting. All of that hope had gone up in smoke along with the apartment he’d shared with Jess. The two most important women in a man’s life, mother, and lover had become sacrifices to that hunt and now all he had left was the one thing he’d been running from since he was twelve.

 

He glanced up as Dean stepped from the bathroom, bare-chested, jeans hanging low on his hips, and beads of water still clinging to his heat-flushed skin. A cloud of misty warmth followed him into the room and Sam could feel the cold flee from his heart. Dean had been everything to him before he’d left and now here they were again different motel room, but the same place. Except for this time, Sam had no intention of leaving.

 

Slipping from the bed, he moved across the room, tugging the towel from Dean’s hands and tossing it over his shoulder. Dean frowned up at him, a flicker of confusion in his deep green eyes, and snorted.

 

“What the…”

 

He never had a chance to finish that thought as Sam cupped his face in his hands, pulling him close. Lips parting Sam leaned in and kissed his brother for the first time, not as a brother, but rather as a lover. When he pulled back Dean’s eyes were wide with shock, yet there was no anger in his words when he finally spoke.

 

“What the hell, Sam?”

 

Sam only smiled, his eyes shining with all the love he possessed. “Something I should have done years ago.” He whispered as he watched Dean’s tongue flick out, licking the taste of him from those perfect lips.

 

He’d sacrificed everything he possessed with that one action and yet somehow he knew it was right. He knew in his gut that Dean felt the same way he did, even though he might bury it beneath the layers of ashes that their mother’s death had left behind. All the hate for this world, for his brother’s inability to understand why he’d had to leave, all of it just melted away like snow leaving behind a sweetness that infused his blood with a heat that burned him from the inside out.

 

Dean had never denied him anything and he knew that he could break Dean’s resolve with but a single look. Dean had broken in the past for him and this was no different, just one more crack in his façade, one more reason to fight and to stay.

 

Leaning in again, he coaxed Dean’s lips open with his tongue.

 

This time Dean kissed him back.


End file.
